Under my Umbrella
by Kowaku
Summary: Berwald feels hopeless, becouse he can't find the one he would love for the rest of his life. After many hopeless dates, he finds something unexpected while walking in the rain... Su/Fin, K just to be safe. Please read writer's comments above.
1. The boy in the rain

I'm still searching for the perfect name for the story. :D;

.

Series: Hetalia

Main pairing: SwedenxFinland

Rating: K+ (just to be safe, may get higher)

Chapters: 1-?

Note: No country-names used, just human-names (therefore there might be some names I have to just figure out from my own head on the next chapters). Contains a small hint about Sweden/Hungary, not big or serious. :)

Also, characters are based on "real-life", therefore they don't (technically) represent any countries here, even though I'm using some historical stuff to make things more juicier. :3 So technically this fic tells about time after Finland got indepentend from Russia and had pretty tough time there (civil war etc.), but it doesn't go excatly like in history-books becouse I don't want to be a nerd. :D

So there, enough for babbling, hope you enjoy the fic. And sorry for my mistakes on spelling etc., english is not my native language. ;__;

* * *

_"You sure are one lucky bastard, Berwy."_

Those words repeated once again inside Berwald Oxiensterna's head. The dane's voice had became pretty familiar in these kind of situations. The hand rised and raked the short, blond hair. The blue eyes stared through water in the fine-shaped and very expensive-looking glass. He wasn't nervous. Just a little... what should you call it? Frustrated? No, maybe he was a little nervous too.

It was hopeless, no matter how Berwald tried to place the things.

Yes, he was lucky. Really lucky. He had everything: money, some friends, good job and nice, big house with beautiful garden. He actually never had to do much job for those things and yet his life had been very easy and wonderful from the very end. But... still there was something missing. And that one thing, which Berwald couldn't find with any methods, made his so-gorgeus-happy-and-easy life bleak and empty.

Berwald let his hand slowly lapse onto the table. He had grown tired of looking for someone, who would have filled the emptyness in his life. Was it really this hard to find someone, who he would love and want to share his whole life?

.

"Um, are you okay? Berwald?"

Blue eyes rised in a little shock and the blond man upgraded his posture a little. The brunette woman looked at him with a little worrying face.

"Yes, 'm okay.. Sorry."

The woman gazed at Berwald again, but then seemed to recover and smiled a little.

"It's okay. Well, I think we're done here?"

"Mm'," Berwald replied. He payed the bill, with a little protesting from the brunette and walked outside. It rained, it had rained from the start of their date, but now the water fell down even more. Berwald opened the umbrella he had brought with him and shared it with his date, and rised his other hand to take a taxi.

"Well then... I had really nice time Berwald."

"m' too, Elizaveta," Berwald replied. He felt a little bad for the situation. He had had fun with Elizaveta, but still hadn't found the one he had been looking for. It seemed like the brunette read his mind and leaned a little forward.

"Berwald? Are you gonna be alright? Isn't it a little too rainy to walk home?" She asked, but what she said to loud wasn't really the question.

"Uh, 's okay. 'm fine."

Another deep glance. Now Berwald truly felt awful, and decided to clear the position a little. "m', look Elizaveta, y'r really nice and I had fun with ya' but..." Damn it. He didn't know how to continue. He must've had looked very awkward, when he raised his eyes to the brunette again. Luckily, Elizaveta seemed to understand again.

"It's okay, I had nice time too," she paused and pulled out a little piece of paper with some numbers on it. "Here, call me if you just want to hang out or something. As friends, if it's okay?" she blinked and smiled.

Berwald took the paper and nodded, smiling a little back for Elizaveta. Silently he watched how the yellow taxi drove away, and disappeared into the foggy rain.

He grunted to himself and turned his head to the other way and started the dark journey through the city. His house, which had two stories and was built onto pretty big lot, lied on the uptown, which was pretty far away from the center. Rainy darkness made the city's shaping look blurry and different from the usual. It was okay, actually the awful weather suited Berwald's mood right now. He walked over the puddles, and didn't care even if his feet felt wet. He just wandered through the deep dark shadows, without any expressions or thoughts, hoping that the walk would make him feel at least a little better.

.

While crossing the street, Berwald gazed to the dark and small alley between the two large buildings. He tried to see clearer into the shadows, and moved closer to the small street. Between the big dustbins was a heap of dirty blankets and other broken and old stuff, which all looked like just some dirty and wet carpage. Berwald took a small step forward and almost jumped from the surprise.

In the shadows, under the wet blankets stared two lilac eyes straight into his. Berwald took a deeper glance to that person which he had thought to be just a pile of carpage. But the pile seemed to be a boy. Well, a young man, who had blond hair and big, blueberry-shaded eyes. Berwald hesitated a little. Then he stepped once again a little closer.

This time the other seemed to tense and narrowed his eyes, watching closely what Berwald was up to. The tall man looked deep into the other blond's eyes, and stepped rght in front of him. The younger (at least he looked like younger) boy inched closer to the wet brickwall, when Berwald crouched down and leaned closer. There was a small flash of surprise in the blueberry-eyes when the tall man reached his hand over the blond head, and covered the boy under his umbrella. The small, pale lips opened a little from the surprise, while the vivid eyes observed Berwald's face, while the raindrops hitted the black umbrella over the smaller blonde.

Berwald just silently looked back at the boy, without caring about the rain that drenched him all over. He just couldn't leave the poor boy alone.

And there they sitted, between the dustbins, in the shadows of the rainy city.

.

It took minutes. Maybe even hours. But then, finally, the last raindrops fell into the ground and the sky lightened a little. Berwald took his umbrella away and rised himself up. His legs hurted a little and he had to look for the balance for a while, but then, finally, he looked back at the boy. It seemed like the sunshine had stabbed itself through the clouds and lightened the scene.

For a while, nothing happened. Then Berwald reached his gloved hand and leaned towards the boy. The other looked again pretty surprised, slowly looking down to the hand.

"C'me. You'll get sick 'f you just sit ther'."

The tune of Berwald's voice was serious, little peremtory, but somehow it sounded caring. His light-blue eyes stared to the smaller boy, who still was hesitating and looked confused. What was this guy up to? He sure seemed like a man who shouldn't be worrying about just some random poor boy on the street. But when the blonde rised his eyes to the face of Berwald, the deep glare of taller man left no doubt; this guy was serious, no matter how weird it felt.

Slowly the blonde boy rised on his feet, and a little shiver run through his small body. He was wearing nothing else but a white t-shirt (which looked pretty dirty) and ripped, (very dirty) jeans. He was very thin, Berwald could bet that he could feel the boy's ribs even through the layer of clothes. When the boy, still hesitating, stepped towards the taller (much taller) man and putted his arm out closer to Berwald's, he looked very tremulous. With a notice, Berwald gently grabbed the boy's hand and stepped little aside and towards the bigger street, but didn't let his eyes of the other. When the smaller followed, he silently sighed for relief.

"'m Berwald. You?" He looked deep into those lilac eyes, which looked now more brighter than a moment ago.

The boy lookad back at him, and his pale lips separated a little, letting out a small word.

"I'm Tino."

* * *

Please send reviews and tell me if you like it! ~


	2. The eyes of an angel

_Okay…. I feel a little weird for continuing a story which has been on a pause over a year. Seriously, wtf?_

_Anyways, I haven't been around for a long time, since I've had so many things to do and so on, and just didn't have any will to keep writing this fic. But since it's been around my mind for a long time, and I'd like to write it again, why not? I hope some of you will continue on reading this, but I can't promise it will be updated very often. I'm not even sure how it will turn out in the end! :'D_

_But, enough for my babble. Here we go, next chapter~_

* * *

Berwald raised his eyes to look out of the kitchen's window. The sun was shining, the sky opening as a clear blue blanket around it. Even though yesterday had had such a moody weather, today was very beautiful. The Swede looked down to his wooden table, where his hands were crossed, but then he sighed with a small smile on his lips, and opened the window. Warm air blew against his face, and he heard some birds chirping outside in the trees. Berwald closed his eyes for a while, while leaning against the windowsill. Then he turned away and walked to the small hallway, leading to the living room.

The tall man walked to the stairs, then stopped and listened for a sound. Nothing was heard, and he quietly started to walk to upstairs. Even though the dark wood creaked under Berwald's feet, he didn't hear any sounds. That made the man a little concerned, and he quickly walked to the door of the bedroom. As silently as he could, he opened the door and peeked in. The room didn't look big, since there were bookshelf and a quite big writing desk. Also a small chair in the corner, and a big, wide bed in the other corner.

And in the bed, under white blanks, slept the small blonde he had rescued yesterday from the dark street and pouring rain. Berwald stepped in, and with a small hesitate he walked to the bed. The boy had curled himself for looking so small, that the bed under him looked almost huge. His face was half covered under the blanket, but his closed eyes looked peaceful and a quite tired. But he looked sick too. Berwald leaned very carefully closer, and gently touched the younger one's forehead. It was hot, and the Swede let out a small sigh. He had hoped that the fever had gone lower, but clearly it hadn't. He quickly leaved the room, but returned with a dish full of cold water and a small towel.

Berwald sinked the towel into the water, then squished the water from it, folded the towel a little smaller and then leaned towards the boy. He sat on the edge of the bed, and carefully, hoping not to wake up the other one, set his head towards the roof. The smaller blonde let out a quiet sound, and Berwald winced a little. But when the other didn't seem to have waken up, he gently layed the wet and cold towel on the boy's forehead. Berwald quickly pulled his hands away, since he was afraid of startling the sick, poor boy. He thought of leaving the room again, but for some reason, he left to sit on the bed.

The boy breathed quietly, his chest rising and going down pretty calmly. He looked very small and fragile. His mouth was a little opened, eyebrows just slightly frowned. Berwald wondered if he had any pains. The Swede had brought a can of painkillers with him, but since the boy hadn't woken up, he couldn't have given them to him.

When they had arrived to Berwald's home with a taxi (Berwald had decided to take one after all), the boy, who had introduced himself as Tino, had been so tired and cold that he had almost collapsed right after they had opened the front door. Berwald had half carried the smaller one to upstairs and on to the bed, where he had almost instantly fallen asleep. After that he hadn't woken up, but nothing worrying had either happened. Berwald had decided to sleep on the couch in the downstairs, but he hadn't slept long, maybe just a couple of hours. He didn't feel too tired though, since he was just worrying about his guest.

The taller blonde couldn't have had been thinking about the smaller one and his situation. He wondered, how long the boy had been living in the street, with just old and dirty blankets as his home. He didn't seem like he had been born that way, but still the condition of his hadn't been too good. Berwald felt bad for him, even though he had taken care of him. He didn't know what to think either. He had just saved someone, who he didn't even know, and who could be any kind of a person. The boy could easily take advantage on him and disappear when Berwald was sleeping or something else. But still he, Berwald, couldn't think of anything else but taking care of the boy. Something in those lilac eyes had touched him, even though he himself didn't know how or why.

.

Berwald sighed and raised his hand against his head, and moved it across his short, blond hair. He closed his eyes, and slowly pulled the glasses and gazed again to the small boy. Tino, huh? The name didn't sound familiar in any way, and he thought if the boy was foreigner. There had been some conflicts in the other country behind the sea, maybe the boy had escaped from there to find a better place to live. Or something. Berwald wanted to ask him, but he didn't want to wake the young one, who seemed like he would break from a smallest touch.

The Swedish man putted his glasses on his nose, silently looking at the sleeping boy. He didn't know what to think. It all seemed so unreal, these thoughts he had in his head and everything else. Had he been alone for so long that everyone who he met up on the street were this welcomed into his house, without any hesitating or thinking? He was going to stand up and go to call for someone, anyone, when he realized that the boy had woken up.

Berwald flinched slightly, thinking that he was too close to the boy, but when the fuzzy eyes caught his gaze, he just couldn't move. The boy, Tino, looked at him with a dizzy look on his face, clearly being tired because of the fever and deep sleep. Slowly he started to catch the reality, and after closing the blueberryish eyes for a moment, he raised himself to sit on the bed. The small blonde looked at Berwald again, with a face that looked tired, confused and lost. Berwald couldn't think anything else.

.

"Where… am I?" His voice was very quiet, and Berwald noticed that the boy must had his throat aching. The Swede followed the boy's reactions, while his eyes took a close look at the room.

"At m' home. You're safe her'," and when the confused eyes took another look at Berwald, he quickly added: "Ya were 'n the street, I took y' here since ya were so cold. Ya have fever, s' you should rest."

Tino looked at him for a moment, and seemed like he started to remember the yesterday a bit by bit. Then, for Berwald's big surprise and shock, he suddenly asked;

"Are you an angel?"

The Swede sure must have looked awfully confused for the boy's question. He didn't get any words from his mouth, and after a moment he slightly shook his head. "I… just saw ya ther'," he murmured quietly.

"M' name's Berwald."

.

Now it was the boy's turn to look confused. He seemed to blush a little, while getting what he had just said. He must have felt ashamed for his words, since the next ones he said were a little shaking.

"Uh… I just thought that… when you looked at me and the rain stopped, you…" his words disappeared and his eyes were directed down to his hands.

There was a small moment of silence, but then Tino talked again. He moved his head a little towards Berwald, but didn't look at his eyes.

"Why did you take me with you?" Now he slowly, yieldingly, raised his eyes towards the taller man. His words were thin, like all of his powers had been sucked from him. "Why are you taking care of me?"

Berwald looked at him, his mouth opened for an answer, but he realized he didn't have one. He lowered his head a little, thinking. "I couldn't just leave ya ther'.."

Tino looked at him carefully, then he looked away. Berwald didn't know what else to do, so he stood up and took the towel from the bed, where it had fallen from the boy.

"Ya should sleep. If ya need something, just tell m'. 'm right down stairs." He looked at the boy, saw him nod, then he opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

.

Berwald couldn't think anything else but the boy's eyes and his voice, when he asked if he was an angel.


End file.
